Recent epidemiological studies have indicated that phobic and anxiety disorders are some of the most prevalent psychiatric disorders in children and adolescents with prevalence rates ranging from 8 to 18%. There also now exists considerable evidence from both retrospective and prospective studies that anxiety disorders in children do not dissipate over time but are generally chronic. The childhood anxiety disorders treatment literature now contains a number of well-conceived and well-executed randomized controlled clinical trials that provide strong evidence for the efficacy of exposure-based psychosocial interventions using cognitive and behavioral procedures. To date, only two studies have conducted follow-up evaluations more than one year since post treatment in terms of evaluating presence/absence of the targeted disorder and levels of specific symptoms on questionnaires. Although important initial steps, there are several limitations of these studies that warrant attention. The purpose of the proposed study is to address these limitations in a more ethnically diverse sample of anxious children. Participants will consist of 100 youth and their parents who had participated in one of the two published randomized clinical trials on phobic and anxiety disorders in youth. A comparison group of 20 youth and their parents previously referred for anxiety and phobic disorder but who did not receive treatment will serve as a comparison. Long-term follow-up effects will be examined in terms of presence/absence of targeted anxiety disorder, the development of new disorders at multi-faceted symptom levels using interview schedules and questionnaires.